The Sea Shell
by disneyqueen
Summary: The sea shell lay broken on the deck at her feet.


**Hi there. This is just a very short something that came to me this morning as I was waking up. It's kind of an odd piece, but I think I love it for that. I own nothing, but the idea. Everything else belongs to Disney. I hope you enjoy it. **

The golden seashell broke in half on the deck at her feet. All the confused chaos of the interrupted wedding and gawking guests fell away. Even the rapidly descending sun waited in this moment of time as another sound called out to her. Weak at first, hesitant. She heard its melodic pleas. She had abandoned it to a cold resting place. Its pure power, a song of yearning love and exploration, twisted by dark magic; hurting the one they loved. Would she still accept it now?

Yes! There was no other answer inside her. Higher, stronger it became as it rose to greet her. Her hand stretched out, as if to caress the lost piece of herself coming home with all forgiven.

The music brushed her throat and…

vanished.

Her ears strained to catch any sound to no avail. No faint notes could be heard on the breeze. It was simply gone, snatched away again. Confusion and pain waged within her heart. What had happened?

The terms of the contract sawm through her mind. _No more talking, singing, zip!_

She had agreed to its painful price. In her mind, she saw the clawed hands crawling toward her. The sharp nails scrapped her throat raw, but with a surprisingly gentleness as they had drawn the melody from her.

She swallowed, but the fresh rawness remained.

"Ariel?" Eric's voice at her side brought the larger world back into focus.

Her heartbeat tripled as the lost time caught up with her. Stray pieces of red hair blew in the colder sea breeze as the final sun continued its decline toward the horizon. Unbidden tears rolled down her face as she collapsed into the prince's arms. His back stiffened with momentary confusion before his arms embraced her.

His calloused hand lifted her face back to his. His blue eyes which hours ago had passed over her unseeing, were filled with genuine concern. The witch's hold broken like the pieces of shell.

His lips brushed hers, seeking to offer comfort. Through her tears, she accepted the concern the prince gave so selflessly. Unbeknownst to him, it was a kiss of farewell. How could she make him understand she had given up her life because hers had felt unfulfilled without him? But now of that mattered anymore. She only wished to cherish the sensation of his embrace.

A tingle pulsed inside her.

_No, no!_ Her arms gripped Eric tighter while her legs fought to remain upright. Any moment the transformation would be complete. She imagined the sea witch's clawed hands dragging her back down to the sea. Somewhere in the distance, she heard a growl followed by a splash.

"Ariel?" Eric asked again softly. "What's wrong?"

The little mermaid pulled from the embrace and looked up at him again. Still standing with his arms wrapped around her. Her eyes lowered to the deck to see…her two legs. Blinking, she took a sidestep feeling the hard-wooden floor beneath her foot.

A small smile came to her. Her lips tingled, recalling the briefest kiss. It hadn't been one of intense passion, but one of selflessness with concern for another…one they loved.

"You are-"

"Your highness, what has happened here?" Grimsby asked, stepping forward. His perfect purple tie askew.

Eric was soon, reluctantly, drawn away, speaking to the gathered assembly onboard.

Ariel watched the scene with a touched heart. She had gotten her dream, but not without a cost. Her eyes lowered to the faded shell. Carefully, she bent down and cupped the broken shell in her hands. The rough exterior was deceptively smooth to touch as she fit the pieces together. Slowly, she stood and cast her blue eyes out to sea. Out toward the horizon, she thought she saw a black tentacle slap against the water before it slinked beneath the waves. Returning to the dark caves, the masterplan and the magic of the shell gone.

But the witch had still gone. Fresh tears pricked her eyes as she tried in vain to recall the song of her heart. All the songs she would never sing. Once again, her eyes fell to the shell cupped in her hands. Tentatively, Ariel raised the half-mended shell to her lips and blew.

A clear note of sorrowed triumphant floated on the wind in the fading red, golden twilight.

**As I said, a little odd. Now I know it was magic that took Ariel's voice, which is why she got it back, but the shell breaking I don't think would void the contract of her giving up her voice. And yet her voice/singing is such a big part of Ariel as a character I wanted to know what it would be like to almost have the voice back. Just my opinion in this strange piece. I might even expand the idea into a longer format, but who knows. Please let me know what you think of it. I hope to get back to writing soon. **


End file.
